I'm Her Favorite
by AiDaBeast
Summary: When Mayor Ai leaves Marshal thinks that she has been ignoring him, Erik just wants someone to play with. What will Marshal do when Ai doesn't come back? ONESHOT.


**Hello! I decided to write a little oneshot for you guys. This is based on my hypothesis on why my favorite villager, Marshal, left. **

**I decided to switch the point of view a lot, but just to show what Erik and Marshal are thinking.**

**If you don't know, Marshal is a white squirrel with the smug personality. And Erik is a deer (more of a moose) with a lazy personality.**

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to tell me how I did in a review, I love them! :D**

**~Ai**

**Word Count: 904 (really short, right?)**

* * *

**Marshal**

Ai had been gone for a while, I don't know why but it makes me feel sort of depressed. A new villager, Erik, just moved in after Ai had told him to move here while he was camping. But now Ai is gone, probably on a business trip or something like that… but she would've told me, right? Maybe that Erik knows, what if he's her favorite now… nah, that couldn't be. I should just go ask, I mean it wouldn't hurt… or would it?

* * *

**Erik**

Where could Mayor Ai be? She hasn't been here for about a week now. I just moved here from Guyser and then she just disappears… maybe that Marshal guy knows, she could be on super important mayoral business, maybe she's talking about that new "Erik Can Sleep 'Till Noon" ordinance I asked her about. I should go ask Marshal, he and Mayor Ai seem like their best friends… Marshal's really lucky, I want to be her best friend too.

* * *

**Marshal**

I got out of my bed, made some breakfast, and freshened up a little. Ai could come back today, she could come back anytime actually, I wish she would come back today. I made my way out the door on mat way to the newbie's house.

* * *

**Erik**

I reeeeeally didn't want to get out of bed, but this is about Mayor Ai. So I did because I need to know where she is. I walked out of the house and made my way to Marshal's house.

* * *

**Marshal**

I walked towards Erik's house, but I saw him coming towards me.

"Hey Erik!" I shouted walking a little faster, "Where's Ai?"

"I was going to ask the same thing to you," Erik said with… wait, was that… irritation?

"Well, I don't know really," I murmured, looking down at my feet. It was kind of embarrassing not knowing where Ai was, I mean she's my best friend.

"Oh, I thought she was your best friend. I thought that she would tell you anything and everything, I guess I should ask someone else." Erik said walking away, "Bye!"

I thought I was her best friend too. I'm her favorite, aren't I? I'll give Ai one more day to come back, and then… I'll let Erik be her favorite.

I'll move.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Ai didn't come back… guess it's time to write goodbye letters, and then I'll pack. I'll write Ai's first, or I can just write one for her. I'll tell everyone else after packing.

_Dearest Ai, _ No, that's not right. I threw away the paper and got a new one.

_Farewell, Ai,_

_Moving day has finally _

_arrived. Please don't cry! _'Don't cry because I am.'

_I'll live on in your heart! _'At least I hope so'

_Now wipe those tears and_

_make sure you take good_

_care of this gift._

_Sobbing, Marshal_

I wiped a few tears and put a picture of me with the letter. I had already given Ai one, but I just wanted her to know that I care for her. I'll miss her alot, but I just need to leave and leave room for… Erik. I bet he'll take my place quickly. Guess I should start packing.

* * *

_Three days later…_

**Ai**

I finally got back from my parents' house last night, I saw that I had some mail, but I was to tired to get it. I can't believe my mom asked for me to come last minute, I didn't even have time to say goodbye to all of the residents. "It's urgent!" she said, I thought she or dad got hurt, but no. She wanted me to go and pick some new furniture with her, then she wanted me to stay for some baby shower, and then the list goes on and on. So now I'm back, I can't wait to see Marshal and tell him all about my little ordeal.

I got out of bed, put on my clothes, walked down the stairs, and walked out the door. As I walked out the flag on my candy mailbox went up and started to flash. I opened it to find a letter from Marshal inside, it had a present too.

'Let's see then, I can thank him later too…" I opened the letter.

_Farewell, Ai, _'No, please be joking.'

_Moving day has finally _

_arrived. Please don't cry! _'I already am.'

_I'll live on in your heart! _'You will, you always will'

_Now wipe those tears and_

_make sure you take good_

_care of this gift. _

_Sobbing, Marshal_

I opened the gift, it was his picture. I turned it over to find a note 'Carpe Diem' Now I was really crying, this was the saddest I've been since I moved here, sure I was sad when other residents left, but Marshal was my best friend. And now he's gone.

"Um, Miss. Mayor… Are you alright?"

I wiped my tears and turned to see who it was. "Oh, h-hey Erik… Y-yeah I'm fine," I lied, looking at the large antlered deer behind me.

"I was wondering…" he mumbled shyly.

"Yeah?" I said questioning him to continue.

"Do you, maybe, wanna come to my house and play?"

I sniffed one last time before nodding my head. "Sure, I'd like that." Erik held out a hoof, I took it willingly, and we started of towards his house.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it… I just felt like writing something and posting it here for a change. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it and/or any grammatical errors! **


End file.
